


Wet, Wetter, Fun

by ufp13



Series: casino!verse [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Closer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day, the ladies unwind in a tub. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet, Wetter, Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/gifts).



Fingers trailing over her breasts yanked her out of her dreamlike state. In a slightly hectic move, she sat up in the big, luxurious tub, water splashing over the edges. However, the shock didn’t last long as she lay eyes on her lover sitting next to the pedestal in which the tub was embedded.

“Don’t scare me like that,” she admonished her.

“Sorry.” The smirk on her face belied the word.

“No, you’re not.”

“Well, since you started without me...”

“Who knew how long it would take you to take care of business? And it would have been a waste to let the water get cold without making use of it.”

“At times like this, I hate being the boss.”

“You can’t deny it does have advantages, though, as well.” She splashed some water at her with her foot. “And now get in here. I’m getting lonely.”

Not having to be told twice, Catherine took off her underwear – the rest of her clothes she had already lost on her way to the bathroom – threw them across the room and slid into the hot, bubbling water next to her lover, officially known as her chief of security. They knew that people talked and speculated about what was going on behind closed doors – it was human nature to do so – but so far, nobody had any real proof. While they did not really try to hide their relationship, they made the effort to separate business and pleasure as much as possible. PDAs weren’t forbidden as a rule – neither spoken nor unspoken – yet they kept them outside the casino or inside the privacy of their suites and office, or at least, away from the masses which meant almost everywhere in the casino most of the time. Since neither of them was shy by nature or gave much on other people’s opinion regarding their person, controlling their urges proved difficult and interesting at times, so they enjoyed the time they found to be together in between their busy working schedules even more. Leisure time to truly relax and unwind together was far and few between. More often than not they had to steal these hours. What they lacked in quantity, they tried to make up for in quality which not necessarily always equalled hot, sweaty sex but simply a quiet evening with a book, cuddled together in front of the fire place.

A few normal arguments aside, their jobs and workload hadn’t put a strain on their relationship – something both secretly feared. Equally insane working hours were probably the reason for that. They understood each other and their needs. And they both preferred an outburst of anger and frustration over silent brooding which made it easier to discuss problems and solve them once they had cooled down again. However, cool was the last thing on their minds right now.

As soon as Catherine had sat down in the water, Sharon straddled her, claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss. Sharon’s arms resting on Cath’s shoulders, who in turn had wrapped hers around Sharon’s waist, they enjoyed the closeness and the kiss for some time, not having seen each other since the day before – a few minutes during hectic working hours aside, and those didn’t really count; they were life signs, nothing more. They had both spent too many years working with death to not be aware that their jobs weren’t without danger despite maybe appearing otherwise on first glance: too many rivals, enemies and enviers in the world of the big money. Not to mention people who knew them from said former jobs and might seek revenge. But so far, so good; they were both still alive and together – definitely together.

Catherine sneaked a hand between her lover’s legs from behind, finding her wet – the right, not water-caused kind of wet. Sharon instantly moaned at the contact.

“Missed me?” Catherine murmured, lightly stroking Sharon between her labia.

“Always, and you know it. You miss me just as much.”

“Yep.” There was no denying it on either side, and why should there be? Being madly in love and lust with one’s partner wasn’t a crime. Deep down, they were both aware that they would most likely not grow old together as a couple but as friends. Eventually, either would crave the strong embrace of a man. However, this wasn’t up for discussion now, and hopefully, wouldn’t be for a long while to come. And right this moment, it wasn’t a point anyway. They enjoyed each other and what they had too much.

Catherine’s fingers slowly retreated, causing Sharon to pout slightly. Cath grinned in return and moved her digits back where they had been and further, sliding two fingers into Sharon’s wetness. Fast, Sharon’s pout transformed into a broad, happy smile. “More like it.”

Catherine laughed. “Would I ever?”

“Tease me mercilessly? Yes, you absolutely would. In fact, you did. Three nights ago.”

“That I did. And you loved it.”

If Sharon had considered a smart reply, she didn’t come around to actually voice it for Cath spread her fingers within her. The lustful reaction it got her intensified the smugness of Cath’s expression. She loved pleasing her lover, not only because she knew she would be repaid in kind, but because Sharon was even more beautiful lost in passion than she was anyway. This special beauty wasn’t for everyone to see; actually, it was reserved for very few over the year, currently for Catherine’s eyes only. It suited her well.

To increase the level of lustfulness, Cath replaced the fingers momentarily working Sharon’s labia with her other hand from the front, retreating the now unused one to the anus, carefully pushing in one digit.

Whereas most men Cath had been with had shied away from anal play as long as they weren’t the active participant, Sharon enjoyed such stimulation. Catherine herself wasn’t opposed to this practice either which had led to some interesting evenings and nights with a strap-on. Fun times. But they could have that without one, too.

As Sharon arched her back under the assault of sensations, Catherine closed her lips around one of the presented nipples. The sounds passing Sharon’s lips got louder in consequence. The ministrations drove her nearer and nearer to the edge, a place where she had planned to take her boss tonight to relieve some of the tension she knew the meeting and negotiations of the last two days had caused. Being the one incoherent from lust hadn’t been in her plan – at least not at first, for her days had been leisure in comparison. But there was no stopping this now. It had already gone too far. She was gone too far. Not to mention that she knew Cath wouldn’t be amused by that as she enjoyed doing what she did, had fun – unmistakable by the expression on her face.

Slowly, she swirled the finger in Sharon’s rear entry before carefully adding a second one, finger-fucking her back and front relentlessly. Between moans, Sharon damned her lover’s patience and the talent of her hands, freeing a laugh from her throat for they both knew she wasn’t serious. With her mouth on Cath’s, Sharon killed the joyous, mocking sound. The strawberry-blonde could be such a tease; not that Sharon was any better. They were well-matched in this regard – among others. Proving this point, Cath rubbed Sharon’s clitoris with her thumb in rhythm with her moving fingers, always pausing the stimulation when Sharon was a moment away from reaching orgasm.

Sharon’s attempts to intensify the contact, to rub herself against Catherine weren’t successful, leaving her even more frustrated.

“Pleaaase!” she almost cried out, silently cursing Cath for reducing her to begging again. No lover had ever managed that as often as this slender woman on whose lap she was sitting. She disliked, hated having to beg, usually refused to do it, but she had learned the hard way that begging could be the lesser evil with Cath, who had once left her hanging cold when Sharon had clung to her stubbornness and pride. Both women hated showing weakness, being openly vulnerable; however, Cath had been willing to do just that with Sharon and asked for nothing more – but nothing less either – than for her to reciprocate. It was a question of trust for her. Sharon had had to admit that she enjoyed Catherine surrendering to her, seeing this proud woman submitting to her. That evening, Sharon had first asked for release. Yes, she could have taken care of it herself, but that had exactly been the point. She wanted to be with that woman, she trusted her, and it had been about time she proved that, made a statement. Ever since, they kind of kept score to keep the balance – especially since they both enjoyed driving the other to the point of insanity through passion. Despite still not liking to beg, Sharon had become much more comfortable with it under Catherine’s ministrations. Repaying her in kind, she was a good teacher who learned just the same.

Right now, Sharon had reached the point where nothing mattered but fulfilment of the desire flaring high in her. She was whimpering desperately already and started to beg in earnest, shamelessly.

Fortunately, Cath wasn’t that much of a tease and knew her well enough to know she had reached her limit. Thus she finally delivered, sending powerful orgasmic waves through her veins. Her whole body trembled in bliss as Cath continued to gently caress her, softening her touch until she stopped the ministrations altogether, removed her hands from the intimate places, embracing her instead, cuddling her close while Sharon slowly calmed down, caught her breath again.

“You’re amazing.” She tenderly kissed the woman beneath her.

“I aim to please. Gotta keep my employees satisfied.” At Sharon’s raised eyebrow, Catherine shook her head, grinning. “You know better than to even think it.”

“I do indeed.” They shared another languid kiss. “You know, the plan was to relax the big boss and make her happy.”

“She is happy.”

“Glad to hear that. But I think I could make her even happier.”

Sharon let herself slide backwards into the water, taking Cath with her.

Floating for a little while, they relished having some quiet time together before Sharon turned Cath in her arms so her back rested against her front and then moved her near the wall of the tub on her knees. Changing the settings from light bubbles to a higher setting, she positioned Cath who thankfully didn’t make any attempts to resist her in front of a water jet.

While the water did a great a job at simulating Catherine below the waistline, Sharon’s hands roamed her chest, kneading her breasts, tweaking her nipples. With her body, she held her lover in place, who writhed under the force of the stimulation, tried to shy away from it. Sharon herself wasn’t completely unaffected by the flow either, felt a slight tingling washing over her – light orgasms drawn from her still-sensitive body.

Cath’s hands, which had been gripping the edge of the tub until now, reached around them both, grasping Sharon’s buttocks, holding on to her, pressing their bodies together.

Shortly later, her grip tightened, surely leaving marks on Sharon’s ass, not that Sharon cared. She actually welcomed them; as she loved seeing her mark on Cath, she had to accept her reciprocating, and honestly, there were worse people out there she could belong to. Belonging – a concept she had almost forgotten about before she had met Cath, become her lover, her partner. There was a heavenly ring to this word that evoked warm feelings in her again. While Catherine had her daughter, she had admitted having felt similarly lost between a shattered marriage with a jerk of a husband and some affairs or one-night stands that hadn’t worked out any better. They had found purchase in each other – metaphorically as well as literally at times like now as Cath was trembling in Sharon’s arms, leaning back against her with her entire weight while the orgasm overcame her.

The water continuing to stimulate her dragged the bliss out, for Sharon refused to move or turn down the Jacuzzi. She relished feeling, seeing and hearing her partner letting go wantonly after the last days, which had built a nervous tension in her.

Only when Cath began to beg in earnest to be released, she gave in and let their bodies glide back into the bubbling water.

The strawberry-blonde turned in her lover’s embrace again to kiss her lovingly. “I don’t think I’ll ever look at this tub the same way again,” she smiled.

“Good. Me neither,” Sharon grinned back.

They basked in the caresses of the water bubbles and each other’s hands and mouths for a little while longer before sleepiness forced them to abandon their wet paradise for a drier one. However, since they could fall into bed together, they didn’t mind too much, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

= The (cheesy) End =


End file.
